The Gang
This is the sixteenth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode We open on Owen's house, with Owen watching Sailor Moon. Suddenly, a panel beeps. Owen: Yes! Criminal activity! I needed excitement. We cut to Owen stopping at a bank. Owen quietly enters the bank. He peers over the corner, and sees three anthropomorphic animals, a crocodile, a bullfrog and a tiger. Crocodile: Whoo! We got the money! Bullfrog: But why are we sitting here instead of leaving? I mean, it would be smarter to leave, THEN celebrate. Crocodile: Shut up Bullfrog! Tiger: Hey, you guys were supposed to follow my lead! Crocodile: Last time I checked, you weren't the leader! They start arguing. Owen(thought): Aw cool, they're like those animals you see in cartoons! Crocodile picks up Bullfrog and throws him into the corner where Owen is. He lands on his back. He tries to right himself, but can't. Owen: Need some help? Owen walks over to Bullfrog and flips him over. Bullfrog: Thanks friend! Owen: No problem. Bullfrog: Wait.....Enemy alert! Crocodile and Tiger turn to see Owen. Bullfrog wraps his tongue around Owen, restraining him. Owen: Awwwwww this is so gross. Crocodile: Let's make a break for it! Bullfrog throws Owen into a wall, and he jumps out a window. Crocodile: See you gator later! Tiger: Wrong phrase man.... They jump out of the window. Owen: Ow..... We then cut to Owen on his computer coding, when a panel buzzes. Owen: Ooh, maybe it's those animals again! Owen teleports outside of a toy store. Owen: A toy store? Well, I guess that kind of makes sense. I mean, who doesn't like toys? Owen goes to walk in, but a police officer stops him. Officer: Hold it right there boy. There are some dangerous criminals inside there. Owen: Yeah, I wouldn't really classify them as dangerous. Officer: I don't have time for your stupid teenage shenanigans. He pushes Owen away. Owen: Let's see, they have to have gotten in somewhere.... Owen sees an open hole in the side of the building, covered by a big piece of blue paper. Owen: How did they not see this? Owen walks through the paper. Owen: Well at least they tried. Owen keeps walking and comes to a corner. He peers over, and sees the three of them arguing. Tiger: Come on! I deserve to have something! Crocodile: Look, we only have enough space in the bag for one big toy, and that will be the Jumbo Popplio Plush! He starts to put it in the bag, but Tiger stops him. Tiger: No, it will be the Jumbo Litten! (He lifts his arm up to show he's holding one.) Bullfrog: No, it should be the Jumbo Rowlet! (He has one on his back) They start bickering. Owen: Now's my chance. He hops the corner. Owen: Venus Love-Chain Encircle! Owen shoots a chain, but it doesn't hit the animals, he hits the Popplio Plush, and reels it over to him. Owen(to the plush): It's ok, you're safe. Crocodile: It's that kid! Bullfrog, sic him! Bullfrog extends his tongue, and goes for Owen. Owen dodges. He makes a Space Sword. Owen: Space Sword... The sword lights up. Owen: Blaster!!!! He shoots a beam out of the sword. Crocodile pushes Tiger in the blast range and runs away. Tiger: Oh why you- Tiger gets hit by the blast. He gets knocked down. Crocodile: Hah hah! That's hilarious! Tiger: N-No it's not! Bullfrog: It kind of is... Owen: Now stand down....or else! Tiger: *scoff* Or else what? Owen summons Lucy's whip from Fairy Tail. Owen: This. They panic and run away. Bullfrog drops a smoke bomb, dispersing smoke. Owen: *cough cough* Dang it! The smoke clears, and they are gone. A store employee comes out from under a checkout station. Employee: A-Are they gone? Owen: Yep. He puts the Popplio Plush on the counter. Owen: But now to the important stuff. How much for this? The employee gives him a strange look. We then cut to Owen making cookies. Owen: I love baking so much. Then, as he puts the cookies in the oven, a screen starts to flash. Owen: Yes! I can finally get those guys! Owen grabs his phone and starts running. He goes to the mall. Owen: The mall? Owen chuckles. Owen: I hope they're robbing a GameStop. Owen walks inside. Owen: There are tons of stores! How can I find the right one? He hears a crash in the left. Owen: I guess that's a good indicator. Owen runs that way and he sees them in a anime store. Owen: Oh no! It's an anime store! My most favorite place! Owen jumps up to the next floor. He hides behind a shelf, and looks over. He sees the animals arguing yet again. Crocodile: No! You called the shots the last time! We are going to steal the Goku figure! (He is holding one) Bullfrog: No, we're going to take the Vegeta figure! (He is holding one) Tiger: How about we take the Sailor Pluto figure? He is looking at one on the shelf. Crocodile: Sailor Moon is stupid! He throws a replica sword at the shelf, and Sailor Moon toys fly everywhere. Owen gets mad. Owen: Ok, you do NOT mess with the Sailor Moon toys! Owen stands up. They all see him. Tiger: Oh, the kid....Bullfrog, just throw him into a shelf.... Bullfrog extends his tongue. Owen: Supreme Thunder! Owen shoots lightning, electrocuting Bullfrog. Bullfrog falls down on his side. Crocodile: Hey! That's not nice! Crocodile charges at Owen. Owen: Crescent Beam Shower! Owen shoots multiple beams, knocking down Crocodile and Tiger. He picks all three of them up. A crowd gathers, and cheers. Person: Lock them up forever! Owen: Don't worry folks, I will do exactly that. The three animals look at each other nervously. We cut to Owen carrying them in his house. He then drops them. Owen: Ok, now... They all start crying and grab Owen. Crocodile(crying): PLEASE!!!! WE'RE SORRY!!!(crying) Tiger(crying): WE'LL NEVER STEAL AGAIN!!!!!(more crying) Bullfrog(crying): PLEASE DONT SEND US TO JAIL!!!(more crying) Owen looks extremely confused. Owen: Y-You're really scared of jail that much? Bullfrog(crying): Y-Yeah! It sounds so scary! Please don't make us go there!!! They start crying more. Owen: O-Ok! I wasn't even going to send you there in the first place! They start to stop crying. Tiger: R-Really? (sniff) Owen: Yeah! You guys seem cool, so I would never send you to jail! They hug Owen. All: Thank you so much!! Owen: No problem. But, we are going to have to set some rules. The animals all sit down on the couch. Owen is pacing. Owen: First. State your names. Crocodile: Crocodile. Bullfrog: Bullfrog. Tiger: Tiger. Owen stops pacing. Owen: Seriously? Your names are only what you are? Bullfrog: We couldn't think of anything better. Owen: Heh heh heh. Luckily, you're talking to Owen Barum, professional namer! Owen makes a pose, and a blue background appears. When the background disappears, the animals look at Owen. Bullfrog and Crocodile look excited, while Tiger looks at him strangely. Owen: Ok. He points to Tiger. Owen: We will call you Zolo... He points to Bullfrog. Owen: We will call you Luffy... He points to Crocodile. Owen: And you.......Uh.....Buggy. Buggy: I like these names. Zolo: I think mine is fitting. Luffy: I think it works. The oven beeps. Owen: Alright! The cookies are done! The animals perk up. Owen grabs an oven mitt and takes two trays of cookies out. He has 3 big cookies on one sheet, and 24 small cookies on another. Owen waves his hand over the cookies and they cool down instantly. Owen: They came out perfectly! Owen is about to grab a big one, when he sees the animals, staring at the cookies. Owen hesitates, then gives them each of them a big cookie. All: Thank you! Owen: *sigh* No problem. They all sit down on the couch and eat the cookies. Owen: Ok, but seriously. No stealing. Luffy: Then what do we need to do? Owen starts to pace again. Owen: Um....You could be superheroes! Buggy: But there is already that Green Savior dude! Zolo: Yeah, he's so cool..... Owen stops pacing and sighs. Owen(thought): Should I tell them? Nah, they'd probably want to be sidekicks. Owen: Ok, well in that case.....I...Don't know.....Just don't steal anymore. Got it? All: We get it. Owen opens the door and they walk out. Owen: See you guys soon! Owen closes the door. We then cut to Owen sleeping in bed. The three animals loom over him. Buggy(whispering): How do we wake him up? Zolo(whispering): I don't know. Luffy(whispering): Maybe we should start by talking louder? Buggy(whispering): That's it! Luffy, lick him. Luffy(whispering): *sigh* If I must. Luffy extends his tongue and licks Owen's face. Owen is startled and wakes up. Owen: Aah! He sees them. They all smile nervously at them. Owen: Guys? How did you get in my house? Buggy: Whaaaaaaaaaat? Don't worry about that...... Owen: What do you want? Luffy: Well uh..... There is a police car right outside Owen's house. The siren is blaring. Owen: What did you do? I told you not to steal! Buggy: We weren't stealing! We were....borrowing....... Zolo: .....From the store....... Owen: Well what did you 'borrow?' Luffy: A TV...... Zolo: A Nintendo Switch...... Buggy: And like 5 games.... Owen: *sigh* Come on seriously? They all grab Owen. Luffy: Dude you have to help us. Buggy: We don't want to go to jail! They start to tear up. Owen: O-Ok! Just please don't cry again! Please. And also let go of me. They let go of him. Owen: You guys are so lucky my parents are on a trip. They would give you up in a heartbeat. Owen opens up his window. Owen: Come on. They jump out of the window. Owen lands. Buggy(off-screen): I'm going to jump first! Luffy(off-screen): No, I should go first! They start arguing, and they all fall out, and land on top of Owen. Owen: Seriously, we have GOT to get you guys a team-building exercise. A flashlight shines on them. Owen: Run! They scramble up and run. A police car starts to chase them. They then reach a ravine, with no way across. Owen: Oh no this is bad this is very bad....You guys are going to jail for stealing and I'M going to jail for harboring a fugitive! Zolo: Look! He sees a metal pole hanging above the ravine. Zolo: Luffy, use your tongue to grapple us across! Luffy: Got it! Luffy extends his tongue and grabs onto the pole. Everyone grabs onto Luffy, and they swing across. They reach the other side. Buggy: Yeah! We did it! The three animals start taunting the police car. Owen: Um, guys, don't taunt them. Zolo: Why not? What will they do? A bullet hits right next to Luffy. Owen: Shoot you..... Another police car appears behind them. Luffy: What? How? Owen: Well, there is more than one police car. They start running again. Zolo: What are we going to do? We can't outrun them forever! Buggy: I don't know! They then see a sewer grate. Buggy: Zolo, help me lift this! They lift up the grate, and they all climb under. They close the grate. The police car quickly runs by them. Buggy looks up to see if the coast is clear. They jump down into the water. Buggy: We're good. Zolo: Well, we better get moving. Owen is still hanging on the ladder. Owen: I don't know what's in that water, so there is no WAY I'm stepping in it. Luffy: Well then how are we going to get moving? Owen: Just grab my hand and I'll teleport us. Buggy: Y-Y-You can teleport? Zolo: Why didn't you do that before?! Owen: I wanted to see how well you could work together. And it worked! Luffy: You mean you set this whole thing up? The police chase, the ravine, everything? Owen: No, the whole police thing was convenience. I was going to do something about your team issues soon, so this was just great. Buggy: Oh..... Luffy: Huh...... Zolo: I guess that makes sense. They then teleport to Owen's house. Owen: Now, repeat what I told you? All: We will never steal again...... Owen: Or else? All: Owen will not hesitate to put us in jail..... Owen: There you go. Oh, and you can come over here anytime you want! I love having company. Luffy: Thank you! Owen opens the door. Owen: But not right now. I'm *yawn* very sleepy..... They walk out the door. Buggy: Good night Owen.... Owen waves goodbye and shuts the door. Owen: So....tired. Owen falls asleep on the floor. Episode ends. Trivia *Buggy, Zolo and Luffy's names are a reference to One Piece. Category:Episodes